A Twist In My Story
by asphyxzeinky
Summary: A new different story from the original sword art online. Asuna tries her first new game that will unexpectedly change her life forever. Will she meet new friends Or an unexpected romance? or a possibly her future enemy? Some OCs. Rated T. Drama/Adventure/Romance


**_Chapter 1- Chaos Art Online_**

 _~7 years ago~_

Asuna was 14 years old when she first started playing her first VRMMORPG- Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. Usually, she played games before in a handheld game console but now there is a new type of game console that will change the gaming experience of all gamers, forever. Unlike previous hardware featuring two points of man-machine interface on a flat monitor and a handheld controller, the NerveGear has just a single interface: a streamline piece of headgear that entirely covers the head and face. It allows the players to completely immerse themselves in a wholly realistic gaming experience.

It all started when her boy cousin name Izumi introduced a new game to her.

"Hey, Asuna. Have you heard of a popular new game that people are talking about in school?", said Izumi. Izumi is same age like her. He has messy dark brown hair like he just woken up and black eyes. While, Asuna has long light brown hair that reaches until her waist and has brown hazelnut eyes.

"Not really, Im not sure. What is it?" She sounded distracted because she was too busy playing her handheld console.

Asuna is always hanging out at her cousin's house because they were really close. Also, their house is right next to each other. Since Asuna is an only child, she treated her cousin as a brother to her.

"Jeez, I thought you would know already! Anyway, did you know the VRMMORPG games? but this game is what I really like to try. It's called Chaos Art Online". Izumi said all excitedly. "Chaos Art Online?, have you tried playing it with your friends before?" Asuna asked. She stop playing and turned to face him, she sounded curious.

"Yeahh! We tried it after school but not too long. It was really cool, me and my friends were actually in-game! I have already created my character. Come on, let's go to a rental place to try it out! I'll help you create yours!" Izumi said. He sound way too excited as usual when it comes to games but the tone of his voice made her feel excited too. Around at this time, children can go out and go to a particular shop where they can rent a gaming console. Buying yourself one of these gaming consoles is actually really expensive.

"Alright, but I am not going to play long, you know how my dad is." said Asuna. Asuna stand up and look at her allowance wallet. She saved some money and so they went to the rental place.

The rental place is not that far away. They went in and they were greeted by a big guy who is smiling at them. "Hi, Sir Cookie! How are you?" Izumi said. Yep, that's the name of the owner. "Hey, Izumi.. Oh! Hi Asuna" "Hello, sir cookie." Asuna replied shyly.

"So.. are you guys wanna try any new games, today?"

"Yeah.. we will try the Chaos Art online. Have you tried that before?" Izumi asked. "Yep, I just got done because someone was calling me earlier in the real world, so I need to log out. Anyway, that game is cool. See it for yourself." "We can't wait!" Said Izumi. Asuna is just watching them. Asuna was a really shy girl when she goes out of their house. She's not used to the outside world especially to people.

They paid each of their own NerveGear and they went to their own private room. "I'll see you later, okay?" Izumi told her his In-game name will be, so they will meet up.

Asuna is feeling nervous right now because this Nervegear is completely new to her and she is extremely curious of what would be like playing inside the game. She heard people talking about their first time playing it, like the feeling of a new different person. She really can't imagine it. She wore the NerveGear, lie down on a bed and said. " Link Start!"

A simple "link start" spoken command instantly causes all external noise to fade out and plunges your vision into darkness. Information is sent not to the eyes and ears but to the visual and auditory centers of the brain itself. And not just vision and hearing. Touch, taste, smell- the Nerve Gear is capable of accessing all the senses.

Asuna saw that she passed through a floating rainbow ring materializing out of the emptiness, and just like that, she's now in a different world composed entirely of digital data.

The game then asked Asuna of what class is she going to choose next.

* * *

 **Swordsman** \- _The class formed with players who are trying to cultivate their mind and body through swordsmanship. They cannot fully prove their powers without a sword but they are strong melee type fighters with sword equipped. They have a strong stamina and attack power and they used 'Sword', 'Blade' and 'Energy Sword'_

 **Archer** _-Archers are a very strong attackers from the distance but they have rather low HP._

 **Fighter-** _t_ _hey use the skills which use their arms, legs and body as the modern MMA (Mixed Martial Arts).Skills using fist are really fast but the the produce damage is not critical and the leg skills are little bit slower but produces stronger damage on the opponent and area attack will possible for the energy use type._

 **Shaman** _\- Users of this class usually use strong attacking type sorcery and supporting type (healing) sorcery. Spears and Staffs are weapons to be used. However, this class is very hard to control class for the newbies._

* * *

Then without thinking, the shaman type class had a good feeling about it. Besides, the weird thing is.. the game didn't ask you what gender would you pick. It has already a fix gender of all classes. The males are swordsman and fighter while the females are archers and shamans. _Maybe they will change it soon, the game is still new anyway_., Asuna thought. She customized her hairstyle and face. The face is kinda look like her only a few features like the eyes and cheekbones. But the color of the eyes are still the same. _I forgot to ask what class Izumi will choose.. hmmm.. I'm sure he will choose either the swordsman or a fighter._ Asuna thought. He always like swordsman and a fighter type character in any game.

She then point "Start". A new adventure awaits for them!

* * *

 **A/N: Hi readers! Thanks for reading. I'm so sorry if there was bad grammar or it was poorly written. T_T Please leave a review and I appreciated it. The game is inspired from a different online game. I don't own Asuna character, and I only own OCs like Izumi and the Chaos Art Online game. Thank you again for taking your time reading it and have a nice day!**


End file.
